


【授权翻译】wiegenlied)摇篮曲

by windyfine29168



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Insomnia, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Slow Burn, friends - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyfine29168/pseuds/windyfine29168
Summary: Brett睡不着，直到发现Eddy的东西有点作用。
Relationships: Breddy-relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 28





	【授权翻译】wiegenlied)摇篮曲

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willurosinmybow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willurosinmybow/gifts).
  * A translation of [wiegenlied](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251403) by [willurosinmybow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willurosinmybow/pseuds/willurosinmybow). 



> 本文是 berceuse的姊妹篇。
> 
> 译文完全没有表现出原文的魅力。欢迎大家在评论区捉虫并给出自己的意见。

Brett在睡不着的时候，会在房子里游荡。摸着自己熟悉的东西，确定每个东西都放好了，直到自己手脚冰凉，跟鬼一样。最近每晚他都这样，房间里的每一寸都被他仔仔细细一遍又一遍地检查清楚，直到一件被随便扔在椅子下的皱皱巴巴的衬衫出现。借着从窗子照进来的街道上的昏暗灯光，Brett把它捡起来，摸了摸，抓在手里。

啊，现在他想起来了，这是Eddy几天前落下来的衬衫，他过来拍视频的时候发现自己没穿周边。

一时心血来潮，Brett换上了Eddy的衬衫。冰凉的布料贴在皮肤上，可他不太在乎。突然他被Eddy的气息被包围了。衬衫是宽松的款式，袖子也十分宽大——在Eddy身上蛮酷的，在Brett身上就显得有点滑稽，就好像他被衣服埋住了，Brett才不管呢。他爬上床，就迅速进入了梦乡。

*

但是第二个晚上，衬衫上就没有Eddy的味道了。Brett还是穿上了它，盯着漆黑的天花板。他能感受到布料抚摸着他，围绕着他，像另一个人的皮肤，更像一个拥抱。他觉得他成为了一个不一样的人，一个更自信，更率直，更勇敢的人。他排除心中的疑惑与担忧，陷入沉睡。

*

Eddy下次来的时候，Brett把衬衫藏在脏衣篮里，好让衬衫不被发现，进而把它还回去。其实这件事没有表面上那么奇怪。他好久没有睡一个好觉了。Eddy的衬衫就是他的幸运物，他才不让Eddy把它拿走呢。

*

几晚辗转反侧，几晚默默彳亍，Brett不得不承认他的幸运物失效了。可能吧，下次去Eddy家拍视频的时候，他摸进了Eddy的卧室。可能吧，他随便从脏衣篮里抓了件衣服放进包里。从某种层面上来说，这不是偷——如果Brett准备还回去的话。并且如果Eddy知道Brett需要他的衣服，他也不会介意的。但解释这件事肯定尴尬的要死，Brett就先斩后奏吧。Brett能睡着，Eddy也不需要知道。

“你还好吗？”Eddy突然说，Brett跳了起来，从藏在包里的衬衫里抽出思绪，收起自己的歉疚之情。

“啊，什，什么？”Brett吞吞吐吐的。

“我不知道，你看起来就很……紧张。”Eddy说。

Brett的心像不稳定的节拍器一样跳着，毫无规则，一片混乱。“我只是压力有点大。”他突然有了个好借口，“跟老柴有关，我还是不能原谅你（给我立这个flag）①。”

Eddy叹息道：“抱歉！”这话他都说了几千遍了。“看，我绝对会补偿你的，我保证。我应该……我不知道，我可以帮你练习？”

Brett看着他，神情不变。

“等等，我知道了！”Eddy说，“我可以给你伴奏！”

“用钢琴？”

“对！”Eddy说的时候，那些对自己失言的后悔都写在脸上。“好的，今天，我就要开始看这部分乐谱了……”

“你就自己做吧。”Brett得意地笑了笑，在出门前拍了拍Eddy的肩膀。任务完成！

*

“ok，我们现在有个问题，”Eddy说，Brett的心跳到了嗓子眼，头猛地转向Eddy，看着他。Eddy不可能知道啊，对吧？对吧？

“我打电话给姐姐，寻求钢琴方面的建议，”Eddy说，“你懂吧，就是怎么在钢琴上表现老柴，我们花了六七个月了，你也这么估计吧？她开始嘲笑我，觉得我想的太多。”

Brett开始偷笑。“这实在是太难了，不是吗？”

Eddy哀号起来，头埋在胳膊里，“闭嘴。”

“太差了，谁叫你不是零零，”Brett笑他。Eddy的头愤慨的点着。“也不是郎朗。”

“对啊，郎朗甚至都不用每天练习40小时。”Eddy嘟囔着，“管他呢，我想到了一个新点子，我可以……用小提琴给你伴奏！”

“你准备用一把小提琴演奏整个乐团的部分吗？”Brett怀疑道。

“好吧，你这样说，听起来确实蠢死了。”Eddy嘟着嘴。

“不，这听起来只是好笑。”Brett说，“你肯定能做到的。”

*

ok，Brett承认，他大概有点问题了。看着那一大堆大码的衣服堆在床中间，他不知道什么时候自己收集衬衫的事变得失控了，他也不能一次性全还回去。这件事要做的巧妙，不能被Eddy发现。还回去的衬衫估计比他现在有的还多吧。

“这是我本周第二次洗衣服。”Eddy在电话里抱怨。他的声音从电话里传出来，模模糊糊还音量巨大，他应该在做两件事，手机夹在肩膀上。Brett能听见洗衣机启动的声音。“我发誓，绝对是有个怪兽在我睡觉的时候把我的衣服都吃掉了，我实在是不明白了。”

“emm。”Brett说，“可能藏在床底下或者什么别的地方了吧。我说的是衣服，不是怪兽。”

“不可能，我把整个房间都清理过了。”Eddy叹了口气，“我觉得我要去买些衣服了。你要来吗？”

“好啊。”Brett说，为此感到一些歉疚。Eddy买了新的衬衫，就不会在乎那些旧的了吧。

*

“啊，好可爱。”eddy对着brett的肩膀说。

Brett摸着淡粉连帽衫的袖子，又好像被烫到了一样抽开手。“你这么觉得？”

“嗯，穿在你身上挺好看的。”Eddy肯定着自己的话。“试一试，就试～～～一下嘛。”

Brett叹了口气，找到自己的尺码，把它套到身上。“这穿上去估计好蠢，”他说，“你选好衣服了没。”

Eddy把自己选好的衣服给他看，3件黑的，一件条纹，一件浅绿。“5件就够了吧，你觉得呢？可能还要两件白的，以防万一。”

“这主意不错。”Brett说。

*

Brett梦到Eddy在雪里追赶他。“就是你偷了我的所有衣服，”Eddy大喊着，“我要惩罚你，你到时候就一个人演奏柴可夫斯基小提琴协奏曲吧，同时还要全裸，转呼啦圈！”

Brett跑得更快了。如果Eddy抓不到他，Eddy就不能让他做任何事。

不幸的是， 在雪中每步都是湿滑的。Brett踩到了一块冰，滑倒在地上。Eddy也绊倒在他身上，两个人都气喘吁吁。

“诶，你有什么要说的吗？”Eddy的脸靠近Brett的。在这冰火两重天的环境里，羞愧流淌过Brett的每条血管。

“我——我——”Brett结巴了，拖延着时间，“这只是个意外。”

“意外？”Eddy吼着，“我才不觉得这是个意外呢，我要逮捕你，送你到——”他俯下身来，对Brett耳语道，“中提琴声部。”

“不——”Brett在Eddy身下翻滚，反抗，寻求自由。“我保证，没有下一次了。”

“他们都是这么说的，”Eddy说，“我才不相信你这个小偷骗子的话，我清楚的很，现在乖乖呆着，不然我可不能保证你不会受伤……”

*

Brett醒来的时候，发着烧，身体不安地颤抖着，心脏砰砰地跳。他缓慢地爬下床，去厕所，然后用一杯水服下扑热息痛，又回到床上。做这些事情让他的四肢都在颤抖。他拿过手机给Eddy发了条信息，又躺回床里睡觉，希望这次别全都是噩梦。

*

Brett：难受死了今天不拍了。

Eddy：兄弟？

Eddy：都快夏天了。

Eddy：你咋又生病了？:(((

Eddy：给你泡了杯茶，没想把你吵醒。我明天会再来，看看你挂了没。

*

当Brett再次醒来时，床头柜上放着一杯冒着热气的茶。“Eddy？”他冲着黑暗喊着。太阳已经落山，他已经睡了一整天了。他找到自己的手机，看完了信息。Eddy肯定是刚走的。

他慢慢地喝着茶，身体依旧冷得发抖。这杯茶真是因祸得福呢。简单的坐起来啜饮热茶都让他感到疲惫。喝完茶他就缩回被子，把Eddy的衬衫拉到下巴下面紧贴着。

这就像Eddy还在房间里面陪着他，把他抱在怀里，轻轻晃着他哄他睡着。Brett紧抓着Eddy的衬衫，让它与自己的脸贴得更近一点。

*

Brett花了好几天才明白到底发生了什么。他只是生病了而已。看着床上的留下的绿色衬衫，（不是Brett偷的），事实已经无法否认。

1.Eddy在Brett生病的时候来过。他看见Brett睡觉的时候抱着Eddy的所有衬衫，蜷得像只奇怪的龙。  
2.Eddy知道他的衬衫都是Brett拿的。  
3.Eddy把自己穿过的衬衫留给Brett了。这件衬衫现在还留有Eddy的味道。  
4.Eddy把衬衫留下来。  
5.给Brett。  
6.什么  
7.意思啊？

要不就随意地提起，说:“这几个月就是我偷了你的衬衫既然你知道了为啥还给我衬衫你想过这件事没以后你能不能不谈这件事了。”？不行，这不太行。

Eddy在做什么啊？

Brett又在做什么啊？Brett要做什么呢？天哪，他好纠结。

*

深吸了一口气，Brett一次性把Eddy的所有衣服都扔进了洗衣机。管他呢，那是谁的衣服都没关系。又想了想，Brett找出那件绿衬衫，拿了出来。这是Eddy给他的，他要留着。

两小时后，他把洗干净的衣服叠好，全装进了帆布包里。下次去Eddy家的时候，他就把这袋衣服和小提琴一起带走。

“这里面是什么？”Eddy马上就开始没完没了地好奇了。

“我在我那边找到了一些你的衬衫。”Brett咕哝着，“我把它们和我自己的衣服一起扔进脏衣篮了。所以现在它们都是干净的。

“好，谢了。”Eddy说，完全没有一点惊讶的样子。“你想要这个吗？”他把衬衫脱下来，扔给Brett。呆若木鸡的Brett接住衬衫。“反正我要换上周边了。”

Eddy踱进自己卧室，短裤低低的挂在臀部。Brett看着Eddy背脊上的线条，视线又聚焦在手上的衬衫。在Eddy改变主意之前，Brett赶紧把衬衫塞进包里。

*

“你知道的，我没用你的衬衫，做什么，对吧？”Brett有天直接把事情说出来了。他都快崩溃了，整整两个星期，Eddy把自己的脏衬衫给Brett，Brett再在周末洗干净还回去，就跟某种奇怪的洗衣服务一样。今天终于到时候了。

“你拿它做什么？”Eddy问，跟个好奇宝宝一样，眼神热烈。他手撑着下巴，是那种“告诉我吧”的天真样子。

“一般我只是……穿着它。”Brett耸了耸肩，小声说。“它能帮助我入睡，我只是……有一会儿……睡不着，直到我找到你留下来的衬衫。我觉得它应该是让我没那么孤独了。”说完了，Brett才发现这些话听起来会让人觉得自己真的很可怜。不过现在收回这些话也太晚了。

不知为何，Eddy看起来……诡异的愧疚。“啊，你像一只小狗狗。”

“什么？”

“你知道的，当你养了一只小狗时，你必须要训练它，让它不挨着你睡。给它一件你的衣服或者其他有着你的味道的东西，它就不会孤单了。

Brett揉着脸，事实无法抵赖，“你觉得我用你衣服做了什么？”

这次轮到Eddy吞吞吐吐了：“啊，你懂得，就是那些事嘛。”

Brett依旧盯着他。

“我不能说了，我不想污染你无辜的耳朵，”Eddy说，笑得像个恶魔。不在乎，Brett不想知道。

*

Eddy在自己乐谱页边的空白处草草记下一些音符，转向Brett，“我们休息一下吧。”

“不用，我还可以，我们练完这个乐章吧。”Brett说。他们在练习第三乐章，看看Eddy的伴奏怎么样。当然，进展很缓慢。伴奏没啥帮助，Brett的琴声听起来还是很烂。今天什么都不顺心。左手，琴弓，耳朵，都是这样。音符，节奏，那些本该像身边的空气一样熟悉的一切，他都不那么确定。

“呐，我要休息了，”Eddy说，起来伸了个懒腰。黑色衬衫扯到了腹部上方。“嘿，你要来杯珍奶吗？”

“不要！”Brett立刻回答，“我就想把这个搞定。别惯着我，你没想休息，你是觉得我该休息了。”

“兄弟，”Eddy向Brett走来，拿走了他手里的小提琴，“我们都该休息了。我能听出你的紧绷。如果你还这么下去，你会受伤的。”

Brett气呼呼的。Eddy是对的，他讨厌这点。

“给你按一按脖子？”Eddy过了一会建议道，那小心翼翼的样子，好像害怕Brett又冲他发火。

所有的这些触动了Brett。他今天真是太烂了，他要放弃了。如果Eddy要给他按摩，给他买珍奶，Brett不准备拦着他。“该死，好吧。”

“去我床上吧，那样好一点。”

Eddy的枕头闻起来只有Eddy的味道，Brett刚躺到床上，就放松了下来。这时Eddy都还没碰到他。他闭上眼睛，让自己沉浸于黑暗中。Eddy 的手指温柔地触上他那紧绷的肌肉，不是暴力揉开筋结，而是慢慢地帮他放松。

Eddy温暖的手滑到Brett背上，到了衬衫里面。“脱掉吧，好吗？”Brett帮Eddy脱掉了Brett的衬衫，Eddy爬到了Brett背上，跨坐在他的臀部，趴了下来。这感觉不错。在Eddy温暖的手下，Brett觉得自己化作一滩液体。他得到了，这些天所有的失意都是值得的。

Eddy的手慢慢移向Brett 的脊椎，按摩着连Brett都不觉得自己拥有的那些肌肉。这个力度刚刚好，不会让人感到是在挠痒，精确的找到Brett所有酸痛的地方。这感觉实在是太棒了。

Brett不清楚到底是什么时候越界的。但当Eddy的手触到裤腰边缘时，他埋在手肘里艰难地呼吸，压着脸颊不让自己发出呻吟。

Eddy从Brett身上下来，轻抚他的肩膀。“转过身来。”Eddy的声音和平时一样愉快。

“不行。”Brett声音嘶哑。

Eddy又开始摸Brett的肩膀，是一个长长久久的轻抚。“转过身来，”Eddy说，声音轻轻软软，跟他的抚摸一样温柔。

Brett翻了个身，到了床边缘。他咬着唇，看到Eddy的目光从自己裸露的胸膛移向自己下身明显的凸起。Eddy手脚并用地爬上床，突然体面了起来。他跨坐在Brett身上，俯下身来，脸正对Brett，鼻尖相碰。就好像他想接吻，但又不会了一样。

不知为何，Brett明白了，Eddy想要Brett主动亲他。真是个好笑的小男孩。Brett的鼻子蹭着Eddy的。他转头，让嘴唇触到Eddy的下颌骨和脸颊，挑逗着Eddy，直到他控制不住自己。

Brett吻上Eddy的唇，这个吻一旦开始，就很难结束。

*

Brett打了个盹，鼻子压在Eddy的胸膛。Eddy身体的温暖和熟悉的味道环绕着他。他陷入了无梦的安睡。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者鸡叫:你们俩真的好会啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！


End file.
